Dia de Chuva
by LiyMay
Summary: Por uma ironia do destino e da mãe natureza, Kyo e Tohru ficam sozinhos em casa, muita coisa pode acontecer...


Dia de chuva

Sábado, ocorre uma chuva extremamente forte, Yuki e Shigure ficam praticamente presos dentro do supermercado.

- A previsão não dizia nada sobre chuva hoje. – diz Yuki se apoiando na parede

- E você ainda confia na previsão? – Shigure ri um pouco

Tohru ficava olhando da varanda aquela chuva que, impressionantemente, não tinha raios, parecia que a casa seria levada a qualquer momento.

- Ah! Não tem nada pra fazer. – de repente sua barriga começa a roncas – Bem, vou fazer algo pra comer.

Ela então segue em direção à cozinha pra ver o que fazer.

- Mas... O quê? – ela abre o armário e o vê totalmente vazio – Esqueci! O Yuki e o Shigure iam fazer as compras hoje. – de repente sua barriga volta a roncar

Então ela resolve ir para a sala se deitar, e ficar olhando a chuva lá fora, de repente algo passando por cima dela.

- Ma... – de repente ela vira um tapa, mas era apenas um gato – K-kyo? Me desculpa.

- Quem mais poderia ser? Por que você não pode simplesmente olhar antes de bater?

- E-eu não queria, desculpa. – estava com muita vergonha

- Tá bom, chega de tanta desculpa, já bateu mesmo. Que droga, odeio quando chove assim.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, você estava no teto quando começou a chuva.

- Onde mais eu estaria?

- E eu vou saber?

- Deveria.

- Por quê? – com cara de dúvida

- Você que adora adivinhar as coisas.

- Nem falo nada.

- Silêncio! Ufa!

E manteve-se assim, não havia nenhum vestígio de que a chuva estava pra acabar.

- Minhas pernas estão doendo já. – Yuki estava reclamando feito um velho caquético

- Nós estamos entro do supermercado a apenas... deixe-me ver, 3 hora só. – dizia a maior cara de pau

- E você acha isso pouco? Já vai anoitecer e vamos continuar aqui segurando essas sacolas. Sendo que uma dessas sacolas é só de peixe pra aquele gato idiota. – resmungando

- Você anda muito estressado jovem gafanhoto, deveria aplender com o mestle. –dizia com as mãos juntas

- Shigure, você é muito chato. – virando o rosto

- Eu faço o que posso. – rindo descaradamente

Continuava um silêncio enorme na sala, apenas dava pra ouvir a chuva se chocando violentamente com o chão.

- A gente vai ficar assim até a chuva passar. – dizia Tohru quase impaciente

- É o esperado. – Kyo já havia destransformado e trocado de roupa

- Já sei, vamos jogar cartas!

- Mas só nós dois? Não tem graça nenhuma. – indiferente

- Tem alguma idéia melhor?

- Ficar em silêncio, ou arranjar mais gente pra jogar.

- E como eu faria isso? Teleportando?

- Boa idéia.

- Eu sei que você está com medo de perder, de novo.

- Mas nem pensar! – Kyo começava a berrar – Coloca as cartas na mesa!

Começaram a jogar, e Kyo anunciando trapaças a cada jogada de Tohru.

- Essa chuva já está de sacanagem. – Yuki já estava totalmente frustrado

- Relaxa, daqui a pouco a chuva passa.

- Foi o que você disse há 1 hora atrás, e ainda chove.

- Eu disse aquilo, e disse de novo, pra ver se você ficava quieto ao menos 20 minutos.

- O que não deu certo. – cochicha para si mesmo, rindo um pouco

- O quê?

- Nada não.

- Pelo jeito vamos ter que ir na chuva mesmo. – dizia Shigure com a imensa vontade de voltar para casa

- Por mais que eu queira estar em casa, prefiro esperar a chuva passar mesmo, senão, do que adiantou nós fazermos as compras, sendo que vai estar tudo molhado quando chegarmos.

- Você está contrariando a si próprio, sabia?

- Sim, eu sei, mas é nossa única alternativa.

- Como queira, vamos esperar então. – dizia se recostando na parede novamente

- Isso já está ficando chato, cansei de jogar. – Kyo joga as cartas na mesa e se apóia na mesma

- É a única coisa que a gente tem pra fazer, a não ser assistir TV.

- Melhor que jogar.

- Que seja então.

Tohru liga a TV e ficam assistindo o telejornal.

- Pelo jeito a chuva tá forte mesmo, nem carro consegue passar.

- Eu to vendo. – dizia com certo nervosismo

- Ficou revoltado só por que perdeu? – Tohru dizia com um sorriso irônico

- Quem disse que eu perdi? Eu ganhei tá?

- Uma, enquanto eu ganhei três. Três é maior que um que eu saiba.

- Quantidade não quer dizer qualidade.

- Como assim? - a cara de dúvida de sempre

- Você ganhou as três trapaceando, enquanto eu ganhei honestamente.

- Quem disse que eu trapaceei?

- Eu vi.

- Certo, como eu trapaceei?

- Bem, você viu minhas cartas.

- Como?

- Quando você "supostamente" foi ao banheiro.

- Certo... Não sou obrigada a ficar na companhia de alguém que duvide de mim.

- Agora quem ficou revoltada foi você. – dando risadas

- Não vale usar o que eu disse pra você, contra mim.

- Espera, o quê? – Kyo já não entendia mais nada

- Ai, nada.

- ?

Tohru vai ao seu quarto e se deita, já eram quase nove da noite e a chuva continuava na mesma intensidade.

- Chega, vamos para casa, cansei de ficar parado aqui feito um poste.

- Já estava na hora.

Assim eles partem para casa, protegendo como dava para não molhar as compras.

Kyo subia as escadas e para na porta do quarto de Tohru.

- Tohru? – Kyo batia na parede para ver se estava acordada

- Kyo? Que foi? – estava com uma cara de sono, era óbvio que havia pegado no sono recentemente

- Te acordei?

- Não, eu só estava deitada mesmo. Mas, o que foi?

- Posso ficar com você aí até a chuva passar?

- O que aconteceu? O gatinho tem medo de se molhar? – Tohru ria, mas ainda sim surpresa pelo "favor"

- N-não é isso. S-só queria conversar um pouco.

- Tá bom então, senta. – ela se sentou para dar espaço a Kyo

Kyo havia se sentado na beira da cama, mas não pronunciou uma palavra sequer, estava muito envergonhado.

- Terra para Kyo, alguém? – Tohru passava a mão na frente dele para ver se obtia alguma resposta

- Hã, o quê? – Kyo olhava para os lados como se estivesse atordoado

- Eu é que pergunto, o que você queria conversar? – ela olha diretamente nos olhos dele

- B-bem, é que eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

- Pode dizer. – Tohru nem fazia ideia do que seria

- E-eu queria te dizer q-que...

- Diz logo.

- B-bem... – ele tentava achar algum pretexto pra sair daquele assunto

- Bem, espera, posso mostrar uma coisa antes?

- Pode.

Então Tohru se aproxima do rosto de Kyo, e lhe dá um selinho bem devagar. Kyo ficou estático no mesmo lugar, não conseguia dar nenhuma reação.

- E então Kyo, o que você quer me falar?

- Hã, quê?

- Vai agir feito bobo de novo? – fingia desapontamento

- B-bem n-não...

- Então...?

Kyo então resolveu tomar alguma atitude, segurou no queixo de Tohru, se lamentando amargamente de não poder abraçá-la, e a beijou com todo sentimento que tinha naquela hora. Tohru ficara realmente feliz que ele tenha tomado alguma atitude, mas decidiu deixar a conversa pra lá, já que naquele momento, o que realmente importava, era a companhia de seu gatinho.

- Cheguei! – dizia Yuki todo ensopado

- Você quis dizer: chegamos.

- Isso mesmo Google.

- Aff, eu tento melhorar seu português e me trata com essa ignorância, muito obrigado.

- Você notou que ninguém respondeu até agora?

- Percebi, devem estar dormindo por causa dessa chuva. – respondeu com um tom irônico

- Bem, então eu vou fazer o mesmo. – diz Yuki colocando as coisas na mesa da sala e indo para seu quarto

Shigure subiu as escadas e resolveu passar no quarto de Tohru para ver se realmente estava dormindo. Quando chegou à porta pode ver ela e Kyo deitados de mãos dadas, Shigure apenas sorriu e continuou em direção ao seu quarto.

- Ele já foi? – perguntava Kyo em voz baixa

- Já.

- Bem, então agora eu posso falar o que eu ia dizer. Mesmo que já esteja na cara. – deu um meio sorriso

- Pois diga. – disse sorrindo

- Honda Tohru, eu te amo.

- Souma "gatinho" Kyo, eu também te amo.

Então selaram aquele dia chuvoso com apenas um selinho, mas que era capaz de revelar todos os sentimentos dos dois.

- Realmente pensaram que eu ia perder esse cineminha? – dizia Shigure para si mesmo rindo enquanto ia para seu quarto

^-^Fim^-^


End file.
